A hard disk drive is a non-volatile storage device that stores encoded data on one or more rotatable storage platters. To read and write data to and from the platters, the hard disk drive includes read and write heads coupled to one or more actuator arms that move radially across the platters. A spindle motor is used to rotate the platters and is typically driven by a motor controller. The controller also typically stops the rotation of the spindle when the hard disk drive enters an inactive state.